The Fourth Megaman Game, Part 4
Length: 52 comics, June 6, 2003 - July 28, 2003 (View all) "The Cossack-bots switch sides to rescue Kalinka and defeat Dr. Wily." Meanwhile, Mega Man is still stuck in Dust Man's head. Skull Man was supposed to be the next opponent, but Mega conveniently got out of Dust Man at his approach, sending the body flying into Skull Man and utterly breaking him to pieces. Drill Man comes to fight, but Mega, in all of his stupidity, is trying to repair Skull Man (without much success), saying that he's one of the most awesome bosses and that the fans of the comic would get outraged. Drill Man starts complaining that he has no hands. Mega tries to get him to help by implying that he was better than Spark Man (whose appendages were useless and wound up killing him). Skull Man is finally repaired and demonstrates his "ultimate weapon"; his Skull Shield. The catch is that, even though it's invincible, he can't move or else the shield would dissipate. Toad Man whispers something to Mega about "rings". For some reason, this prompts Skull Man to move (to kill Toad Man; it was evidently a secret) and be destroyed by Mega, who comments about how he fell to pieces in one shot of Dust Man's junk shooting. The next opponent is Drill Man. He drills a hole in Mega's body, but he gets no further... ...Dive Man has just knocked out Drill Man so he can have the pleasure of killing Mega by himself. He doesn't want to use weapons; he'd rather fight with bare hands alone. He breaks off Mega's other arm. At Dr. Cossack's lab, Ran is asking what Cossack is making. He's making a super robot that Mega shouldn't be able to stand up against. He goes through the names R2-D2, C-3PO and Marvin, before finally settling on Eddie. In the present, George asserts that Eddie was created by Dr. Light, but Ran asserts that he was made by Cossack simply because he's red, the stereotypical color of communism. Ran wants to go save Kalinka instead of killing Mega Man. Cossack tells him to take Eddie, but Ran decides to round up the Robot Masters instead. Ran ends up at the battlefield, where Toad Man explains that he, Drill Man, and Dive Man are the only ones left, and Dive Man is beating the crap out of Mega. Ran goes over to Dive Man, but he remembers the incident when he appeared in The Third Megaman Game, Part 2 where he was Mega's spirit guide and was killed by being thrown into the "coma monster" (Needle Man in reality). He tells him to kill Mega, but decides to let him go in favor of rescuing Kalinka sooner. Mega, now alone, has gotten up without his arms, but topples over and supposedly breaks his leg... At Dr. Wily's lab, Kalinka tells Proto Man that he should betray Wily now before his plans are found out, but Proto states that he's supposed to wait until the final boss battle. Drill Man gets upset that Dive Man had knocked him out of the way like that, and while wiping his eyes, accidentially kills himself. Ran, Toad Man, and Dive Man are at Wily's fortress, but instead of going through the air duct, Dive Man blasts a big hole in the front door. A Fourth of July special interrupts the comic. Proto Man tells Ran's party where Dr. Wily is ("He's in the main lab at the end of the hall. You can't miss it."), and Dive Man and Ran go to beat the stuffing out of him. Toad Man, on the other hand, is only there to rescue Kalinka ("Her cell's in the basement. Come on, I'll take you to her."). On the elevator, he learns that Mega had been beaten up, and gets annoyed when he hears that Mega Man still hadn't used the sliding ability. At Wily's chair-space, he is ready to kill them with a large laser beam hanging from the ceiling. The Author interrupts to apologize for the lack of quality in the comics, due to server moves at the time of writing. Ran ends up at Cossack's lab when the teleportation shield is back up around Wily's lab. Cossack sends him to Wily's lab with Eddie. At Wily's lab, Dive Man was killed by Wily's last-resort weapon, with Kalinka trapped inside. Toad Man stayed behind to destroy Wily's weapon, while Proto Man and Kalinka escape... Toad Man produces a bomb from himself in Wily's ruined fortress room, hopefully killing him... Proto Man and Kalinka have made it back to Cossack's lab, and Mega has supposedly crawled 80 miles to kill Cossack, not knowing the whole plot going on. He is in even worse shape, with his leg completely broken off and his metal hull damaged. Dr. Wily is still alive and beams to Cossack's lab. He brags that he would come back for more games to come, and then leaves. Proto and Mega (still in disrepair) go to Wily's fortress to investigate the damage. Proto says that it's familiar, but a piece is missing... and Gamma pops out of the fortress for no reason at all. Gamma proceeds to step on Mega Man, but an unidentified, massive-compared-to-Gamma red foot stomps on Gamma... Ran is finishing up the story to George, saying that since Stalin's brain was never found and the Soviet Union collapsed. Also, it is inferred that it was Eddie who stomped on Gamma, but the resulting loss-of-Soviet funding cutbacks had to reduce him to much less than his 600-foot killing size. Mega comes in and gets freaked out by Eddie, remembering how he had further crushed him... At the present Wily's fortress, Bass is assumed to be playing with Stalin's brain with Wily telling him to stop... The Author comes into the comic in the White Space, giving hints about the subjects of upcoming storylines... External Links * View the beginning of "The Fourth Megaman Game, Part 4" Category:Storylines